


Rose Gets the Hiccups

by PotatoQuinn



Series: Timey-Wimey Women (fem!Doctor) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiccups, The doctor is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Rose gets the hiccups and the Doctor tries to help her get rid of them. Lots of cuteness and fluff and randomness.





	

Rose sipped the soda she had gotten from a chippy near the estate, swinging her feet from the jumpseat in the TARDIS. They had just taken off from visiting her mother, and Rose was finally able to relax a bit. She watched the Doctor dance around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons. The brunette grinned at her companion and leaned against the rail once the ship stopped shuddering.  
“There we are, in the vortex! I figured you needed a bit of time to relax and rest before we're off on our next adventure.” the Doctor crossed her arms, tilting her head.  
“Yea, I do. I love my mum, but she can be a bit…” she waved her hand around, trying to find the word she needed.  
“Overbearing?” the Doctor provided, smirking.  
“Yea, sure. That works,” the blonde grinned, her tongue in her teeth. She hopped down off the jumpseat and started down the corridor. “I'm goin' to the galley, see what kind of snack I can find.” She had just had some chips with her mother, but something sweet sounded good. She took the lid off her cup as she walked, downing the last of her drink quickly.  
She tossed the cup in the trash bin and opened the fride to rummage around, almost hitting her head when she hiccuped. She blinked and backed out of the cold air, shutting the door. Then she hiccuped again, and her hands flew to her mouth. She spun around when she heard the Doctor laughing, usually music to her ears. Now those ears were burning red as she hiccuped yet again. “How did you manage to get the hiccups?” the brunette laughed, coming to stand in front of her pink and yellow human.  
“Was probably the soda.” Rose hiccuped and groaned, turning from the Doctor as she laughed harder. “'s not funny,” she pouted, fighting off her own smile.  
“Sorry sorry,” she didn't sound sorry at all, but she did try to stop laughing. “Look, I'll help you get rid of them, okay?”  
“You're not giving me any-” Rose hiccuped, scowling in frustration- “weird alien medicines, are you?”  
The Doctor pouted a bit. “It would help you. But, I guess we'll just have to do this the human way.” the tall Time Lady sighed.

And that is how the brunette ended up balancing on one foot, making weird faces and hopping around. Rose giggled, but the hiccups stayed. The Time Lady huffed and left the galley, heading towards the console room. Rose followed after her, still hiccuping.  
“Hold on. If I remember correctly…” the Doctor rummaged around under the grating for a moment before popping up with a grotesque clown mask over her face, making strangled noises in an attempt to scare the human.  
Rose busted out laughing, rather than the screaming the Doctor expected. “Wh- what is that supposed to be? A clown?” she giggled, then hiccuped again. The blonde pouted, crossing her arms.  
A couple hours and hundreds of attempts of ridding the human of the dreaded hiccups later, the two sat on the floor of a corridor. Rose was catching her breath after running through the corridors, still hiccuping. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, and she stared at the floor hard to avoid letting them free.  
The Doctor noticed and knelt in front of her. “Hey, we'll get rid of them. This is always how it goes, right?”  
“Yea, I guess so. 'S just frustrating.” she hiccuped again and a tear escaped.  
The Doctor bit her lip and grabbed Rose's chin in her hand, pulling her face up. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the human's, watching for her reaction. When she didn't pull away, the Doctor deepened the kiss just a bit.  
Rose cupped the Time Lady's cheek, kissing her back with all the emotions she'd been holding in. She tried not to whimper when the Doctor sat back smirking just a bit. Rose licked her lips and spent a moment to catch her breath. “Alright?” the brunette asked, tucking a stray blonde strand behind the other girl's ear.  
“Uh, yea.” Rose blinked, smiling. She sniffed and stood up, offering the Doctor a hand up. “The hiccups are gone.”  
The Doctor grinned and pulled herself up, walking with Rose back to the console room. “Good. That's… very very good,” she nodded, her fingers tangled in Rose's. For once, the Time Lady was near speechless, lost in her thoughts.


End file.
